It's beginning to look a Lot like Christmas
by RIAADVD
Summary: Regalo de navidad para "Rihannon". Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro. Kiki siempre se ha preguntado que es la navidad ¿Sera que cierta castaña pueda responder sus dudas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada y todos sus personajes son propiedad de él. Feliz navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>It's beginning to look a Lot like Christmas<strong>

¿Qué era la navidad?

Esa pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Kiki en varias oportunidades desde que era pequeño. Cada vez que comenzaba a sentirse el aire navideño en Rodorio y el pequeño lemuriano comenzaba a ver a sus habitantes colocar pequeños adornos y luces de varios colores, que hacían que los pasantes y algunos turistas se detuvieran a admirarlos con una extraña mirada en los ojos, nuestro amigo siempre tenía la curiosidad de querer saber un poco más acerca de estas fechas y de que era lo que inspiraba tales emociones en la gente.

Lamentablemente ninguna persona se detenía a contestarle sus preguntas durante todos esos años que se acercaba la navidad, pues la mayoría o estaba demasiado ocupado para atender a un mocoso fastidioso o simplemente se asustaba por la apariencia que el joven aprendiz ostentaba y que alejaba a más de uno de su lado.

Su maestro le dijo en varias oportunidades que la navidad era una fiesta religiosa en la cual se celebraba el nacimiento de un ser humano llamado Jesús y que era tradicional de las personas de creencia cristiana. Claro que esta explicación solo dejo a nuestro amigo en ascuas; puesto que aún, no terminaba de aclarársele el hecho de porque la gente colocaba adornos y actuaba de manera distinta durante esas fechas.

Y es que precisamente ya se encontraba de nuevo en diciembre, parecía mentira que ahora tuviera doce años y aun siguiera preguntándose acerca de la navidad mientras recorría las calles de Tokio, pues Seiya le había pedido el favor de comprar algo de leche para la cena de navidad que tendrían la próxima semana, a la cual Kiki estaba invitado. Ni que decir que nuestro amigo aceptó encantado ante la propuesta de ver a sus amigos de nuevo, aparte de que él nunca había asistido a una cena de navidad como tal, lo más cercano que estuvo de pasar la navidad con ellos fue cuando estuvo por la mansión Kido cuando tenía ocho años y había hecho volar a Tatsumi por los aires por insultarlo.

Kiki no puedo evitar sonreír ante esos pensamientos; pues si ya bien había madurado un poco desde ese entonces, debía admitir que de vez en cuando le encantaba hacer flotar al mayordomo por los aires con tal de fastidiarlo un poco y hacer perdurar ese recuerdo en su memoria.

Mientras estaba con la cabeza con los aires respecto a si debía o no elevar al susodicho Tatsumi cuando regresará a la mansión, Kiki no notó a cierta personita que estaba cubierta de regalos mientras caminaba por la calle y por lo tanto tropezó con fuerza contra ella, cayendo estrepitosamente de espaldas y desparramando los regalos por toda la acera.

— Disculpe señorita —Se disculpó el joven lemuriano mientras recogía apresuradamente los regalos del piso.

Una pequeña risa hizo que nuestro amigo levantara la mirada de su tarea y se encontrara con una hermosa mirada castaña saludándolo.

— Hola Kiki.

— ¿Seika? —Preguntó el joven pelirrojo sin poder creérselo.

Y es que la chica estaba muy cambiada a como recordaba haberla visto la última vez y de eso fueron ya tres meses. Seika siempre acostumbraba a usar su cabello de la misma manera que cuando la conoció aquel dio en el santuario y sus ropas siempre fueron bastante modestas y humildes; en fin, una chica muy sencilla en lo que se refería a la moda, pues aparentemente nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención y disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, según en sus propias palabras en una ocasión que discutió con June acerca de su apariencia.

Pero ahora… ¡Wow!

La joven aparentemente se había dejado crecer el pelo más allá de los hombro, sin mencionar que se lo había ondulado de tal manera que su caballera cayera de un solo lado de su cara, también se había maquillado sus labios con un rosa suave y una rubor que hacia resaltar sus ojos, y como detalle final nuestra amiga cargaba un chaqueta de cuero marrón ajustada y unos jeans negros que detallaban las hermosas piernas de la chica.

— Estas… ¿Te hiciste algo? —Comentó el joven ruborizándose poco después debido a lo estúpido que le pareció su comentario.

La risa de Seika hizo que se olvidara casi inmediatamente de su vergüenza. La pelirroja se estaba desternillando de la risa a tal punto que se tenía que agarrar el estómago para poder respirar bien, después de un rato, Kiki terminó por contagiarse de la risa de Seika y comenzó a carcajearse también. Fue después de unos minutos en que varios transeúntes los miraran como locos, en que los jóvenes por fin dejaron de reírse y procedieron a abrazarse con alegría.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó alegremente la joven de cabellos castaños mientras le revolvía el pelo a su amigo.

— Muy bien gracias ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá? —Comentó el lemuriano mientras comenzaba a recoger los regalos de nuevo.

— Estaba de camino a la mansión, venia de hacer algunas compras navideñas para los chicos ¿Y tú?

— Estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, solo que Seiya me había mandado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de navidad ¿Tú también vas a ir verdad? —Demandó saber con entusiasmo Kiki.

Seika solo atinó a reírse ante la emoción infantil del joven, pues aunque los años habían pasado aún conservaba ese aire de inocencia que lo caracterizaba; aunque él se molestara en ocultarlo.

— Por supuesto Kiki ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme caballero? —Bromeó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Kiki sonrió, pues había sido ese año en el que había podido optar por la armadura de Aries y que por fin lo había logrado; pero aun así, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran por su título, por lo que se sintió alagado al ver que Seika si se acordaba de ese detalle.

— Por supuesto señorita —Dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

Resumiendo de nuevo el viaje hacia la mansión Kido, Kiki pudo apreciar que Seika tenía un aire distinto en su mirada, casi como si de repente estuviera feliz sin razón aparente. Claro que no era que la chica no fuera feliz; todo lo contrario, pero era como si hubiera algo más que hacía que la mirada de la chica reluciera con gracia y eso era algo que el pelirrojo no podía descifrar.

— Al final no me respondiste lo que pregunte en primer lugar Seika —Se animó a decir el joven con una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hiciste?

— ¡Ah! —Exclamo la chica con una sonrisa y captando de inmediato—. Pues es que June se ganó unos cupones para el salón de belleza y decidió darme esa sorpresa de navidad —Explicó ella con una risita.

Kiki tenía que recordar felicitar a June por tan excelente trabajo, debía admitir que Seika lucia muy bonita antes; pero ahora, su belleza parecía haberse triplicado con el apoyo de la rubia.

— Te ves genial —admitió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

— Gracias.

Ya faltando solo dos cuadras para llegar a la mansión, Kiki comenzó a formularse una idea particular en su cabeza: ¿Y si Seika pudiera sacarlo de esa duda que tenía desde hace varios años acerca de la navidad? No parecía que la chica le molestara en absoluto sus preguntas, pues en varias oportunidades en el pasado, tuvo la ocasión de interrogarla respecto a varias cosas y ella se mostró más que dispuesta en ayudarlo.

"Ya que" pensó Kiki mientras miraba de nuevo a Seika y encontraba el valor para preguntarle.

— ¿Seika?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo por favor? —Exclamó en voz baja Kiki mientras bajaba la mirada al sentir que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

— Claro Kiki —Comentó ella con una sonrisa y deteniéndose a ver que el chico no se movía.

Kiki se revolvió los bolsillos con algo de nerviosismo y con la mirada baja, pero por fin consiguió su voz y alzó la mirada para preguntarle a la castaña.

— Seika ¿Qué es la navidad? —Preguntó al fin el joven caballero.

Ya está, lo había dicho. El pelirrojo se quedó callado izo-facto al notar que la chica se le quedo mirando en silencio, esperando una lluvia de risas y burlas por parte de la chica o cualquier otra cosa, como una respuesta molesta "No me preguntes idioteces Kiki" o algo como "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Pero no se imaginaba que Seika lo miraría con una mirada de cariño y usara un tono dulce para hablarle.

— ¿Mmm? Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder Kiki —Comentó Seika colocándose en pose pensativa—. Veras… Existen muchos significados para la navidad, muchos de ellos los puedes conseguir en el diccionario o en la biblia inclusive, otros son puramente comerciales y egoístas, a tal punto que la mayor parte ha tomado estas fechas como una excusa para subir los precios y aumentar las ventas, o regalarle algo a alguien y quedar bien con uno a pesar de que en todo el año nunca te molestaste en hacer nada por esa persona —Recalcó ella con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz—. Pero la verdad es, que la navidad en si no puede explicarse Kiki.

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada algo triste al escuchar aquello ¿Entonces siempre iba a tener esa duda en su corazón? Casi inmediatamente Seika levantó su rostro con su dedo índice en su barbilla.

— Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda decirte lo que significa para mí —Aclaro ella con una sonrisa calidad—. Para mí la navidad es una época de magia, color y alegría, en donde puedes aprovechar la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con tus seres queridos; comer, reír y dar regalos también forman parte de eso por supuesto —Comentó ella con una sonrisa pícara—. Pero no es el solo hecho de dar un regalo; tienes que recordar, que lo más importante es el detalle de tomar en cuenta a esa persona; el hecho de compartir con los demás, de demostrarles tu amor ayudando a decorar o de simplemente hacer algo que venga del fondo de tu corazón, eso es la navidad para mi Kiki—Terminó Seika con una mirada de nostalgia y acariciando los cabellos del pelirrojo.

Kiki sintió como si sus ojos le estuvieran picando; de repente tantos años de duda se despejaron como por arte magia. Su corazón se veía invadido por una serie de emociones que nunca había sentido y que de repente estaban a empezando a cobrar un nuevo significado para él, luego de la explicación de Seika.

— ¿Te sientes complacido con mi respuesta Kiki? —Preguntó Seika con calma y sonriendo con calidez.

Como respuesta, Kiki solo atinó a acercársele a nuestra amiga; y aunque tenía las bolsas de regalos en las manos, solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza y cariño, demostrándole el aprecio tan grande que le tenía. Nuestra amiga correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y cariño.

Kiki no sabe cuántos minutos duró abrazado a Seika; tal vez fueron minutos, horas o quizás días, pero la verdad es que cuando se separaron, la castaña pudo apreciar un cambio en la mirada del pelirrojo, cosa que la hizo sentirse muy especial. Luego de eso, ambos retornaron el camino a la mansión en silencio, puesto que no hacían falta palabras para describir ese mágico momento.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Kiki disfrutó como nunca su primera navidad, la comida fue espectacular y los regalos que recibió fueron geniales. Llegada la noche Saori decidió tocar algunos villancicos en el piano, cosa que Kiki jamás había hecho en su vida; pero que aun así, disfrutó al ver las risas que provocaba en sus amigos; de lo cuales, Shiryu fue el que impresionó más con su voz ¿Quién diría que el serio de su amigo cantaba tan bien?<p>

Aun así, lo más increíble de todo, fue ver como nuestro amigo Fénix; parecía mucho más cálido y cariñoso (Si cariñoso), con cierta castaña que causo más de un suspiro cuando entró por primera vez a la mansión y que hizo que el moreno abriera sus ojos como platos, cosa rara en él, considerando su naturaleza fría y distante. Aunque eso no era lo mejor, pues el pelirrojo notó que el moreno se notaba mucho más atento ¡E incluso tímido! Con la hermana de Seiya, quien sonría encantada ante la constante mirada del joven.

Antes de dormirse, mientras subía las escaleras para entrar a su habitación, Kiki vio como un ruborizado Ikki le pedía a Seika algo y esta se retiraba con él a otro lado de la mansión con una mirada expectante en su rostro. El pelirrojo sonrió, parece ser que la pelirroja iba a recibir un regalo muy especial.

— ¿Me preguntó qué dirá Seiya de eso? —Comentó en voz baja el pelirrojo antes de retirase con una risa picara a acostarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Bueno aquí le dejo mi regalo a una gran amiga mía, muchas gracias por todos tus mensajes este año Nata. Ha sido un placer poder conocer a alguien como vos, deseo con toda mi alma que tengas una feliz navidad con tu familia, este fic surgió de una pequeña inspiración de mi parte y aunque sé que te mereces mucho más, siento que significa mucho para mí el saber que vos lo estáis leyendo en este momento, cuídate mucho y suerte con tus proyectos en este nuevo año; por cierto, el título de la canción es de un villancico de la cantante Meredith Wilson, pero yo prefiero la versión de Michael Buble, te lo recomiendo bastante.


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que ha pasado más de dos horas… o tres… bueno, aproximadamente eso es lo que he calculado hasta los momentos desde que comencé a decorar la casa.

Unos guantes de navidad rojo y verde, unos cuantos adornos en los gabinetes, un poco de luz aquí y unos cuantos adornos por allá… listo, la cocina tiene todas y cada una de las cosas que se necesitan, para tener un toque navideño.

Es increíble que en estas fechas haya tanto resplandor, me encanta la manera en que todo parece evolucionar durante la navidad. El aire, los sonidos… todo hace una mezcla de cosas inimaginable que solo hacen que uno se sienta como en el cielo.

Mientras decoro la sala, pienso un poco en lo que ocurrió la semana pasada. Nunca me imaginé que Ikki ¡IKKI! Fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, aun me cuesta creerlo mientras recuerdo:

"_La luna de esa noche estaba en su máximo esplendor, otorgando una ligera iluminación a los alrededores de la mansión Kido, lo suficiente para que una joven de pelos castaños rojizos, pudiese apreciar a un joven de cabellos azules._

_El joven en cuestión, se llamaba Ikki, santo de fénix y caballero de la orden de Atenea. Este caballero había enfrentado los más grandes peligros que un hombre podía llegar a imaginar e incluso más. Una guerra contra los discípulos de hades, una batalla en contra los santos dorados y un sinfín de otras luchas, llenaban el currículo del fénix. Claro que eso en este momento no valía absolutamente nada ante el gran dilema que tenía enfrente: Declararle su amor a una chica._

_Pues sí, el gran santo de fénix enfrentaba lo que podríamos considerar, su mayor desafío._

_Parecía mentira, aquella chica tan pequeña y con una boca tan grande, había logrado conquistar el corazón del joven fénix con su tan peculiar actitud y lo peor, es que en el fondo le encantaba eso._

_Varias habían sido las oportunidades en que había salida con la chica en plan de "solo amigos", pero a pesar de que esas salidas solo fueron para probarse a sí mismo que era solo amistad lo que quería de ella, cada una le sirvió para aumentar aquel sentimiento que no sentía desde que se enamoró de su amada Esmeralda en la isla de la muerte._

_Una expectante Seika lo miraba con expectación, haciendo aun más difícil la tarea de aquel hombre que había resucitado de la propia muerte._

_Ikki podía jurar que en su rostro estaban ardiendo todas las llamas que había usado en sus ataques en el pasado ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Cómo se había permitido caer victima de los encantos de la hermana de su amigo Seiya?_

_En el fondo, el joven santo sabía que no había ningún tipo de respuesta a sus preguntes, porque el destino era el único que jugaba un papel en todo aquel enredo y el mejor que nadie, sabía que podía ser un bastardo traicionero._

_¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella al notar que él no emitía ningún sonido._

_No hables por favor –pensó él con fuerza–. No ves que lo haces más difícil._

_¿Ikki?_

_Lo sé, lo sé, discúlpame –respondió el fénix con voz ronca._

_Ella quedó sorprendida por unos minutos, no era muy usual que el fénix se disculpase por algo y cuando lo hacía, es que algo realmente importante estaba pasando._

_Yo… este…_

_Si había un record que estableciere el límite de que tan rojo podía llegar a ponerse una persona, era muy probable que Ikki lo rompiera en cuestión de segundos._

_No te entiendo Ikki ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? Ósea… creí que querías conversar de algo importante, pero llevas más de cinco minutos sin decir nada y…_

_¡YA CÁLLATE! –gritó el fénix con todas sus fuerzas._

_Seika abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Ikki con una mirada de duda en su rostro, no era usual que el fénix perdiera los estribos de esa manera._

_¡Estoy tratando de confesar mis sentimientos aquí! ¡¿PORQUÉ COÑO LO HACES TAN DIFICIL?!_

_La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; pero aparentemente, Ikki no había terminado._

_¿No entiendes? ¡No ves que… que…! ¡QUE TE AMO MALDITA SEA! ¿Oh es que te cuesta mucho entenderlo mujer? ¡Juro que a veces no te entiendo! ¡Eres la única que puede hacerme decir todas estas cosas vergonzosas! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar otra vez?! A veces siento que te haces pasar por inocente para verme delirar ¡Ya bastante tengo con las miradas que te echan los demás! ¡¿Sabes cuantas caras he rotó en los últimos meses?! ¡Y si crees por un minuto que….! ¡Mph!_

_Ikki no pudo continuar hablando, unos dulces labios rodearon los suyos antes de que pudiese terminar la oración. Eso en combinación con los fuertes brazos de una muy sonrojada Seika en su nuca. _

_Aunque al principio opuso algo de objeción, el fénix terminó por dejarse hacer y disfrutó aquel beso como nunca ¿Quién iba a decir que la hermana de Seiya besaba tan bien? A decir verdad… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que beso a una mujer?… Probablemente hace mucho, porque no recordaba ningún saber que se comparare con el que estaba saboreando de los labios de la chica. _

_Luego de que la necesidad de alguien se volviera evidente, ambos se separaron con algo de renuencia, quedando con sus miradas fijas en sus rostros._

_Eres… tú… -Ikki trataba de decir algo que pudiese definir aquella situación pero su lengua estaba enredada._

_Si, como sea, te quiero tanto bobo, tardaste mucho en decirlo –comentó ella mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de él._

_¿Lo sabías?_

_Claro_

_¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –preguntó incrédulo._

_¿Me lo preguntas a mí? –contestó Seika al mirarlo con una ceja levantada._

_Al diablo. Ikki decidió disfrutar de aquel abrazo y callarse por fin. Y todo hubiese salido perfecto de no ser por…_

_**CLAP, CLAP.**_

_El sonido de aplausos desconcertó a la gran pareja de su momento fotográfico y al buscar el lugar de donde provenían los aplausos, ambos notaron que todos ellos los producían lo chicos desde sus habitaciones. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba asomado por la ventana. _

_June era la que aplaudía más fuerte, mientras que Saori contenía a un celoso de Seiya de bajar a matar a su nuevo cuñado. El resto solo aplaudía con suavidad._

_¡Muy bien chicos! –gritó Kiki desde su habitación._

_¡Recuerda que yo tengo que ser la madrina en su boda! _

_¡June, no digas eso!_

_¡Yo también quiero ser madrina!_

_¡Natasha! No creo que sea el mejor momento para eso –dijo Hyoga con una gota de sudor en la cabeza._

_¡Felicidades Ikki, sabía que me harías caso!_

_¿Sabías de esto Shunrei?_

_..._

_Era oficial, aquella navidad iba a ser la más inolvidable de todas para aquella pareja."_

Las mejillas de Seika estaban rojas mientras terminaba de colocar la mesa

¡Qué vergüenza! Lo último que recordaba de aquella confesión, era que Ikki juraba que iba a matar a cada uno de los presentes mientras me sostenía al desmayarme de la vergüenza.

Mejor no pensar en eso. El olor de pavo asado lograba calmarla, no es que yo fuese la mejor chef del mundo entero, pero tengo que admitir que me he lucido en esta ocasión con mi creación.

Al comprobar la hora, logró notar que eran diez para las ocho de la noche. Con gran apuro, reviso mi reflejo en el espejo de la puerta de entrada. Nada mal si se me permite decirlo.

No he sido fanática de las compras o de parecer una modelo; pero cuando una dama debe ser bella, tiene que ser la más bella del mundo entero. Un polo blanco, unos jeans ajustados (Que resaltaban sus grandes curvas) y un bello corte que me daba una apariencia muy sensual. A quien quiero engañar ¡Estoy muy bien!

**DING DONG**

El timbre hizo que me sobresaltara por unos segundos, pero luego de darme un último repaso en el espejo, corro hasta la perilla con grandes ansias y la giró para apreciar la figura que se postra ante mí.

Un guapo Ikki estaba en frente de mí con un ramo de flores en su mano derecha. Y digo guapo, porque… ¡Hombre, estaba para comérselo! Esa chaqueta negra siempre fue mi debilidad y esos pantalones de mezclilla… ¡No, concéntrate Seika!

Al parecer mi impresión en el no es menor, pues su rostro es un poema. Sus ojos de platos y su sonrojo solo hacen que me sienta más orgullosa de mi misma.

Antes de que el abra la boca, le doy un beso en la mejilla que termina de dejarlo rojo como tomate. Esa piel que posee es muy delatadora si se me permite decirlo.

¿Son para mí?

Como respuesta a mi pregunta, alza la mano con rapidez y nerviosismos, cosa a la que no puedo evitar reírme un poco.

¿Qué haces allí? Pasa

Gracias.

Cabe decir que esa noche fue inolvidable; aunque creo, que eso será para otra historia…

**N/a:** Una historia que estoy seguro que muchos estaban esperando. Me inspiré un poco este año con la navidad y todo. Espero que muchas dudas queden resueltas con este capítulo de lo que hubiere pasado con Ikki y Seika. Esta historia está relacionada con "Baby mine", en el futuro podrán apreciar el porqué. Espero la disfruten y feliz navidad a todos.


End file.
